


Between the drops

by Azraelyz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz
Summary: Cause I am an ally and I am a friendAnd you have my heart, my voice and my handsAnd even a warrior need somwhere to restAnd I am an ally and I am a friend…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 35
Collections: THEME:  Seine





	Between the drops

It was late spring afternoon - huge clouds hung over Paris, sprinkling flora generously. The streets were deserted, the inhabitants were waiting for the downpour to end, hiding in their homes or nearby cafes. Only one small, colorful speck had a storm for nothing and was bravely wading through the storm.

 _For God's sake, it's pouring like crazy,_ Marinette thought, feeling the next stream of water running down her face, preventing clear vision. Why didn't she stay with Alya for another second! If her friend saw at least one drop on the sidewalk, she would not even let her through the threshold of the apartment. She would have to wait until the end of the rain, even if it turned out to be a delicate drizzle. But no, she and her creative vein; her hands itched from ideas for projects that she had to implement immediately (or at least save). And so she got stuck alone, soaked, during the biggest downpour this year. And this outfit! What on earth possessed her to put on a dress?

She winced internally at her vanity and began to look for a place where she could hide from the wall of water. After a moment she noticed the Pont Neuf bridge and ran up quickly. She sighed with relief when she finally found herself in a dry place and her eyes were not flooded. She quickly checked the destruction of today's escapade.  
"Tikki! Is everything all right?" she looked into her tiny purse, checking if kwami was doing well.

"Yes, it's okay," the creature looked at her warmly "but next time, please check the weather forecast so that we don't have to sink in the rain" she winked at her. Marinette looked at her apologetically and began to wring her hair out of the water. She took out the phone, which of course had to show the ending battery. She only managed to text her parents what situation she was in before the screen turned completely black. She murmured with dissatisfaction.

 _Great,_ she thought. _Just great. The shoes are completely soaked, I don’t know if I can fix the dress, I don’t have a sketchbook with me, and the phone just died. Could it be even better?..._

„Marinette?” a voice came from behind her. She let out a loud breath. _Great. Perfectly even._

„Chat Noir! What are you doing here in this weather?” she asked with a polite smile. In the smoky afternoon light, his posture would have been only a shadow, except for those glowing eyes.

„I should ask you the same thing. Didn't you check the weather forecast?" he raised an eyebrow expectantly. The girl sighed in annoyance. 

"I was coming back from a friend when the rain caught me," she replied with a shrug. "And you? What forced a superhero to stick his nose out of his hiding place in such weather?" 

„Patrol” he answered quickly. Too quickly. _Liar,_ Marinette thought, knowing well that it was her turn today. She looked at him more closely. His ears were delicately laid, unnoticeable to an ordinary person and no one would pay more attention to them, but in the end, it was her _chaton_. She knew perfectly well when something was wrong.

"Everything’s all right?" she asked, searching for the answer in his face. She could barely see it in the dim light, but it didn't stop her from panicking. _Akuma? There is an akuma in town?_ She had no way to check on Ladyblog, especially when the cell phone went off. "Has anyone attacked the city again?" _oh god no, I won't be able to change with him on my tail!_

"No, none of these things, just..." the boy spread his hands, not sure what to say, "I needed fresh air" saying this, he sat on the abandoned boxes nearby. She looked at him again. There was no firm grin on his face, he was staring into the distance, his eyes thoughtful. You didn't have to be a genius to know that something was wrong, but the girl didn't know what to do. ‘Marinette’ didn't know Chat enough to ask about his stuff. On the other hand, she had no right to ask - secret identities, etc. Instead, she sat on the crate next to him and listened to the steady noise of water all around - the falling one and the one that hit the edge of the promenade.

None of them spoke for a moment. Marinette feverishly tried to figure out a way to cheer him up, but without any information, she didn't know where to start. So she did what her mother used to do when she had a bad day as a child. She started humming. Chat looked at her in surprise but didn’t interrupt. Marinette felt herself flushing under his gaze, but she didn't stop either. The boy, after some time, closed his eyes and smiled gently, listening to the melody.

"Do you like rain?" he asked unexpectedly as soon as she finished. This time it was her turn to be surprised. She considered it for a moment.

"I never thought about it," she admitted honestly. "I like to listen to the rain, with a cup of hot chocolate in my hand, in my dry room" with a sour expression she picked up a piece of skirt that fell with an unpleasant sound. Chat, however, seemed lost in his thoughts. 

"I like it when it rains," he said softly. "It is so calm... The streets are empty... The whole world seems to slow down," he stood up. He came over and put his hand out in the rain, drops flowing down his leather glove. "It calms me down..."

"My mother liked to come out with me in the rain," he looked at her, but he was still lost in thought. There was a lot of tenderness in his eyes, but somewhere behind her, she could see suffering. "We used to go to the Seine and danced, despite the rain, even though people looked at us like we’re crazy. She taught me steps, we swirled between the drops,” he smiled, remembering the old days. Marinette didn't know what to say. She imagined a small Chat Noir (with tiny cat ears and a short tail - she barely stopped giggling), as he dances, a little clumsy, a little on the fingers of the woman who was with him. She imagined her taking a baby and doing pirouettes. She felt warm in her heart. 

However, sadness in the eyes of her friend told her that this story, unfortunately, did not end happily. She didn't know what had happened, she could only guess why a shadow appeared in his green irises. Without thinking, she slowly approached the boy and hugged him. Chat stiffened at first, and Marinette staggered internally – her wet clothes couldn't have been too pleasant. She was about to pull back when she felt hands with claws gently entwine her waist and pull closer. He put his cheek on top of her head and took a deep breath. Leaning her head on his chest, she listened to the heartbeat, steady and calm. 

Marinette lost track of time. She watched the clouds traverse the sky, wondering how happy she was that she had two loving parents. She could only imagine how Chat must have felt, not to mention Adrien. Both of them didn't have a very happy situation at home. She sensed the same vibrations with them and she was overcome with sadness at the thought that her two closest people were suffering. That's why she tried to help them as much as she could.

"It stops raining," Chat said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. He didn't raise his head, though, and it didn't bother her either. 

„Indeed,” she replied, watching the downpour change into ordinary rain. She had to admit that there was an amazing view ahead of her – the Seine flowed calmly, its surface was only muddled by persistent rain. It was dusking, the departing clouds exposed the sun, spreading a soft orange glow over all of Paris. 

„Dance with me,” she suddenly heard over her ear. She lifted her head looking at her companion in surprise.

"What?" Chat moved away from her and approached the end of their safe hiding place. He held out his hand in an encouraging gesture.

"Dance with me Marinette," he repeated. The girl was incredulous. 

"It's still raining."

„So?” her eyes widened even more.

"B-but I can't dance!" she stammered. The boy looked at her unconvinced.

"Nonsense. Can you walk?"

"Yes but…"

"So you can dance. Dance is like walking. Just a little more to the beat," he smirked. The girl was still not convinced. 

"Chat... I'm terribly clumsy, there is no way for me to..."

"In dance," he interrupted "It is the partner who leads. He dictates the rhythm, sets the tempo, spins around his partner, he tries to be worthy of her, matches her beauty. Yours Purrincess, is letting me trust and not overshadow me too much," he winked and the girl flushed.

"You are such a flirt, cat" she murmured, trying hard to hide the redness on her cheeks. With poor effect, judging by Chat’s growing smile. She shyly took a step toward him, then one more and one more, until she was right next to him. She looked into his eyes - they shimmered in the dark. She put her hand gently in his. The boy smiled slightly and gently pulled Marinette closer to him. He put his right hand lightly under the shoulder of the girl, but strong enough that she did not move too far. He put her left on his chest.

"Chat... we don't have music," she looked up. Chat looked at her intensely, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't name, something that made her heart beat faster. 

"What do you mean? After all, rain plays especially for us. And listen to the rhythm of your heart," he answered softly and began to move. At first slowly and gently, sensing the rhythm known only to him, in a moment bolder, taking longer and more decisive steps. Marinette stumbled, knocking them both out of tact.

„Sorry!” she immediately called out, feeling her cheeks crumble with embarrassment. _Christ, why am I so nervous?_ The boy just smiled in response and began to dance again. It wasn't long before the girl stopped again, this time stepping on her partner's foot. She buried her face in her hands feeling even more idiotic.

"I told you I was terribly clumsy," came a muffled voice. She felt her wrists entwine fingers in leather gloves and pull her hands away from her face. Her eyes met emerald eyes, bright and warm. 

"You think too much," Chat said. He set them both again, this time placing her right hand on his chest. She could feel a beating heart under her fingertips. "Don't _try_ to dance... Close your eyes and... feel it..." and he started to move again.

The girl let out a shaky breath and focused on the sensations, though not for long. Her eyes narrowed down and she looked at her feet and tried hard to adapt to the rhythm imposed by the boy. She tried to adapt to the rhythm she sensed, praying that her clumsiness would not disturb them once again. 

"Marinette," Chat said sharply and she jerked her head up, blushing momentarily. He watched her, his efforts did not escape him, and in his eyes, she saw disapproval that ineptly concealed amusement. "Close your eyes," he said gently, but his tone was unbearable. She listened with an irritated sigh. "Just... _feel_ ,” he whispered, guiding both again. 

Marinette (still annoyed) wondered how closing her eyes would help her lack of coordination. It’s practically impossible! With full of strength and wide awake she couldn't walk two hundred meters without an accident! She was about to back at the cat when suddenly realized... That she’s dancing. Her legs flawlessly followed the directions that Chat showed her body. She tensed in anticipation of another stumble, but... It didn’t come. Startled, she focused on the sensations. Her body swirled to the rhythm of the music she could not hear, but she could _sense_. Delicate drops of warm rain enveloped her skin, she heard the soft noise of the river around her, and under her fingers, the boy’s heart vibrated. For a moment she allowed herself to be carried away. She laughed aloud.

The Chat's movements became bolder - she felt them making larger steps and spinning along the cement pavement. In a sudden surge of joy, the girl spread her arms, and the boy took the opportunity to spin them around. For the first time in a long time, she felt free, carefree enough to dance with a friend in the rain. She had no responsibility for being Ladybug, no worries about Hawkmoth, akumas, the burden of being a Guardian... for that one moment, this one amazing moment she could be ... herself. Just Marinette.

The boy slowed down. He stopped spinning them and hugged the girl tightly, still rocking their bodies. Marinette closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart, which, together with the surrounding sounds, created a wonderful, one of a kind, beautiful and unique melody. She hummed happily.

„Thank you,” she whispered. Cat's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. 

"No, thank you," he pulled away to look at her. His eyes shine bright and warm, „come on… I’ll take you home,” he grabbed her hand and squeezed. The girl only nodded, so without wasting time Chat took her in his arms and rushed towards the bakery on Rue Gotlib. The cold rush of wind reminded her that she was soaked and that it was quite late. She shuddered gently, and Chat hugged her closer. 

After a short while (too short for Marinette, though she didn't want to admit it), they landed outside the bakery door. The Cat set her down gently. They stood facing each other for a moment, and the girl was unable to look at her friend.

"So ..." she finally managed to choke, feeling with surprise how her cheeks become warm "good night..."

Chat smiled gently and took her hand. He kissed the palm gently, letting his lips linger longer than usual.

„Goodnight Purrincess” he purred low. Marinette's eyes widened, she felt her blush at the tips of her ears. The boy winked at her, released her hand and walked away a few steps. He looked at her for the last time with the same warmth in his eyes to disappear in the darkness of the following night. 

The girl stood outside for a moment, letting the cool wind calm her raging heart. Maybe leaving earlier from Alya wasn't such a bad idea after all...


End file.
